Talk:Ururu Tsumugiya/Archive 1
Profile Image Update Came across this while looking for something else. From Fade to Black. I think it is an improvement. And since she is such an overlooked character, I doubt this will get many replies, so if nobody says anything by this time tomorrow, I'll go ahead and change it. 16:10, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I agree. I think it's more preferable, as it shows her face on and it includes a few more details. Twocents 19:10, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Unable to go to Soul Society due to being Human *"Ururu does not participate in the battles in Soul Society, as she is unable to cross over as a Human." The above is a quote from the Bount arc synopsis. Was it actually been stated that she was unable to go to SS, and that she was Human (and if so, what episode)? I think I might remove it on the basis that Ishida & Sado can go to SS despite being Human (due to spirit exchangers), so it obviously is not a valid reason, even if it is in fact stated that she is Human. 11:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I would also love to know where it's stated in canon Bleach that she's human. Magugag 03:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree on both accounts. I say drop it. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 03:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I took it out while updating her article. The exact sentence is above, so if it can be verified, it can be added back in (so long as a source is cited). I came across her and Jinta being referred to as children, but nothing to explicitly saying that they were Human. 00:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Species When in the canon has she ever been referred to as explicitly Human? I've always been under the impression that she and Jinta were some sort of creations of Urahara's, akin to Nemu Kurotsuchi. Her being "just Human" really doesn't match up with her clearly superhuman strength and ability to fight on par with a Menos-class Arrancar like Yylfordt Granz. MarqFJA 16:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) While she hasn't been referred to as Human, she hasn't been referred to as anything else. Maggosh 16:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) As it says in the "Unable to go to Soul Society due to being Human" section directly above, there is nothing in canon stating that she is Human, nor is there anything saying that she is not. It is speculation to say that she is a creation of Urahara's, a mod-soul, etc. Until stated otherwise in the story, Human is the least speculative thing we can put down. 16:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I suppose "Unknown", "Human (persumed)", "Human (persumably)", or "Human(?)" do not exist as possible placeholder categories, then? IMO, any one of those would be the least speculative of available options, in light of all evidence. MarqFJA 16:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : No. "Human (presumed)", "Human (presumably)", or "Human(?)" are far too speculative, while saying she is unknown when we have no actual evidence that she is not human is even more speculative than saying she is human. Same goes for Jinta. Sado, Uryū & Orihime are strong& have powers while still being human. 18:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC)